izumgorodfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дороти Гейл
'''thumbДороти Гейл (англ. Dorothy Gale) — главная героиня книг сказочного цикла о Стране Оз, написанных Лайменом Фрэнком Баумом. В её честь назван кратер Дороти Гейл на Хароне.' Биография Дороти — сирота, племянница дяди Генри и тёти Эм. Кроме дяди и тёти, у Дороти Гейл есть и другие родственники: неизвестные родственники из Австралии, её кузен Зеб, и еще несколько. Можно предположить, что в первой книге Дороти шесть-семь лет, хотя возраст нигде точно не указан. О том, когда и как она потеряла родителей нигде не говорится. Черты характера Добрая, смелая, умная, преданная, заботливая, трудолюбивая, сострадающая. За кулисами ''Прообразом героини цикла о Стране Оз послужила племянница жены автора, которую звали Дороти Луиза Гейдж (англ. Dorothy Louise Gage'')'' Dorothy Gale. Illustrator Charles Santore..jpg|Dorothy Gale. Illustrator Charles Santore. Illustration from the Ladybird books. Dorothy and Toto.jpg|Illustration from the Ladybird books. Dorothy and Toto Dorothy Gale and Toto as described in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.jpg|Dorothy Gale and Toto as described in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Дороти в кино и мультфильмах «Волшебник страны Оз» (англ. The Wizard Of Oz) — 1939 музыкальный фильм-сказка. «'Возвращение' в''' '''страну Оз» (англ. Return to Oz) — 1985 кинофильм. «'Виз'» (англ. The Wiz) — 1987 семейный приключенческий мюзикл. «'Заколдованное королевство'» (англ. Tin Man) — 2007 фантастический минисериал. «'Ведьмы из страны Оз'» (англ. The Witches of Oz) — 2011 увлекательный, фантастический мини-сериал. «'После волшебника'» (англ. After the Wizard) — 2011 семейный фильм фантастика. «'Изумру́дный го́род'» (англ. Emerald City) — 2016 фантастический телесериал. «Однажды в сказке»''' (англ. Once Upon a Time) — 2011-2018 фантастический телесериал «Маппет Шоу: Волшебник из страны Оз'» (англ. The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) — 2005 Всемирно известное кукольное Маппет-шоу обыгрывает сказку «Волшебник из страны Оз» «'Сказки волшебника страны Оз'» (англ. Tales of the Wizard of Oz) — 1961 мультсериал. «'Возвращение в страну Оз'» (англ. Journey Back to Oz) — 1972 мультфильм. «'Дороти в стране Оз'» (англ. Dorothy in the Land of Oz) — 1980 мультфильм. «'Волшебник страны Оз'» (англ. The Wizard Of Oz) — 1982 мультфильм. Trollkarlen från Oz — 1982 мультфильм. The Wizard of Oz Anime (OVA) — 1983 мультфильм. «'Дороти встречает Озму из страны Оз'» (англ. Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz) — 1987 мультфильм. «'Удивительный''' Волшебник из Страны Оз» (англ. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) — 1987 мультсериал. «'Волшебник' из Страны Оз» (англ. The Wizard of Oz) — 1990-1991 мультсериал. «'Волшебник' из Страны Оз» (англ. The Wizard of Oz) — 1991 мультфильм. The Wonderful Galaxy of Oz — 1992 мультфильм. (англ. The Oz Kids) — 1996-1997 мультсериал. «'Приключения Льва в волшебной стране Оз'» (англ. Lion of Oz) — 2000 мультфильм. «'Том, Джерри и Волшебник из страны Оз'» (англ. Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) — 2011 мультфильм. «Оз: Возвращение в Изумрудный Город» (англ. Legends of Oz: Dorothy’s Return) — 2013-2014 мультфильм. «'Оз: Нашествие летучих обезьян'» (англ. Wicked Flying Monkeys) — 2015 мультфильм. «'Затерянные в стране Оз'» (англ. Lost in Oz)' '— 2015 мультсериал. «'Том' и''' '''Джерри: Возвращение в''' '''страну Оз» (англ. Tom & Jerry: Back to Oz) — 2016 мультфильм. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (By Little Fox) — 2016 мультсериал. «'Дороти и Волшебник в стране Оз'» (англ. Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) — 2017 мультсериал. Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Баума Категория:Персонажи женского пола